


seventeen, seventeen

by scrapbullet



Category: Inception (2010), The Long Firm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is music and then there is music, Harry surmises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seventeen, seventeen

There is music and then there is _music_ , Harry surmises, and though the dulcet tones of Judy Garland assaults his ears it's not enough to sway his attention from the gorgeous piece of arse that kneels between his legs. It's all sweet suction and wet heat, plush lips wrapped around the base of his cock as a talented tongue whips against the head and Harry moans, throat bared and utterly breathless as his fingers thread through short, dark hair.

There's sucking cock and _sucking cock_ , and this? This is the goddamn pièce de résistance; talented little bastard with soulful eyes and a quick smile on a mouth all too ready to swallow him down, swallow him down good and _hard_.

Harry's cock hits the back of the boys throat, causing him to choke, eyes watering as Harry's hips only rise, long fingers gripping the side of the boy's head as he just fucks on in, taking out his pleasure on an all too willing receptacle.

He comes silently, pearlescent fluid dribbling down a chin lightly dusted with scruff, sweat coating his skin and chest heaving. There is bliss in the afterglow, of touching a face with sharp masculine lines and a scent that speaks of stale cigarettes and old cologne. The nameless boy, on the cusp of manhood though you wouldn’t be able to tell with a mouth like _that_ \-- _seventeen, seventeen_ \-- rests his chin on Harry's thigh with a smug smile on his face, satisfied.

The saucy bastard even has the good grace to tuck him back in; how's that for bloody manners?

"What did you say your name was again?" Harry asks when he's caught his breath, dragging his fingertips over swollen lips.

"I didn't," says Eames, and there is a glimmer in his eyes; a glimmer of a promise.


End file.
